mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Caliborn
Caliborn is a cherub with from an unknown session of the game who a body with Calliope. Caliborn's symbol is a variant of the astrological symbol for Ophiuchus, different from Calliope's (albeit the more traditional one). Unlike all previously revealed symbols (except Calliope's), his symbol contains two colors, a dark grey "U" with a red tilde (~) across it. He is the mentioned "brother" Calliope is working with, and is generally an antithesis of her. He is very rude and ornery (which contrasts Calliope's politeness). Caliborn's typing quirk is also the opposite of Calliope's, capitalizing every letter except u. Like Karkat and Calliope, he types in a shade of grey, having abolished "hemotyping" as part of a game he has been playing with Calliope for most of his life. He is allegedly a Derse dreamer, due to Calliope mentioning that she is a Prospit dreamer and that her brother must enjoy his "Netherworldly affiliation." According to Caliborn, the cherubs have a sort of superstition involving Lil' Cal, which suggests that any person close to or even occupying the same plane of existence as Cal, or any "jujus" like it will have a nightmarish life. This superstition probably has to do with another character who has many of the same features as Lil' Cal. Alternatively, he could be afraid of someone inadvertently saying his sister's name, which will supposedly awaken her. Apparently the fear associated with this superstition isn't debilitating however. The use of the term "juju" might also imply he recognizes Cal's origin as a Subjugglator-created Chucklevoodoo. Personality Caliborn is perhaps the most alien of all the voiced characters. He has a terrifying obsession with playing games, so much so that Calliope claims his love for them surpasses human comprehension of what love is. Additionally, he is obsessed with superstitions and "JuJuS", which define much of the relationship and "game" with his sister. Thirdly, he shares his sister's interest in romantic relationships, but unlike Calliope, he sees them as disgusting and pornographic. He has also recently , although his drawings are far from intelligible at all (however his do show very slight signs of improvement, with features such as limbs and faces becoming recognizable). Despite this obsession, he is apathetic towards Sburb, seeing it mostly as a means of escaping his dead home planet. He still intends to play it, but he plans to treat the game as a competition against Calliope instead of the cooperative game it is meant to be, which could make winning the session impossible. Despite his cartoon villain spiel and bizarre hobbies, Caliborn can be quite clever. He enjoys deploying "shitty" twists to spoil his "opponent's" game (such as pretending to switch positions of two chess pieces but merely camouflaging them as each other), and could be quite threatening if he was not so obsessed with theater. His outfit is to be a black short-sleeved shirt with his symbol, a red bowtie and green suspenders. This is with the jacket removed. Relationships Caliborn has a conflicted, aggressive relationship with Calliope, and often threatened to kill her dream self – an act he by hiring his Session's Jack Noir, who then stabbed her. In addition to the larger game between him and Calliope, the two regularly play chess, with Calliope winning all but once. It was revealed that Calliope and Caliborn are two halves of one body, in a relationship that is perhaps somewhat akin to Jekyll and Hyde; one could say they are each the yin to the other's yang, calling to mind the shape of the cancer symbol. This had been heavily foreshadowed by several conversations and incidents. In her conversation with Jane in LOCAH, Calliope states that after a "dreadfUl nap" she "woke Up to find her coplayer has made a terrible mess here." This prompts a string of questions from Jane which Calliope is uncomfortable with, including whether or not she and Caliborn have actually met. It also explains why Calliope and Caliborn are incapable of simultaneously cheering/jeering one another and why they need to infer, rather than observe, one another's actions (such as Calliope suspecting that Caliborn is ). He seems to have a "liking" for Dirk, as far as he is capable of such emotions, calling him the most tolerable out of the B2 kids. It should be noted that, so far, we have yet to see Caliborn interact with any of the kids but Dirk. He also played a game with Dirk in which he threatened to kill Calliope's dream self unless Dirk drew him pictures of the B2 kids in various romantic pairings. When Dirk won by making him too uncomfortable to keep playing, Caliborn revealed that he had already killed Calliope's dream self before he started the game with Dirk. Speculation Role in Society Caliborn is the antithesis of Calliope, who, in turn, is an antithesis of Karkat. This implies further association with Karkat (except while Karkat hates mostly himself, Caliborn hates everything else). His ornery nature, tendency to ramble, his typing quirk, and their shared blood color all support a possible connection to Karkat, or, as suggested by the cancer symbol displayed on Calliope's sleeves, merely with cancer itself. Role in the game/Connections to English Caliborn has been confirmed as a Hero of Time, one of two essential aspects to a session, along with Calliope as the Muse of Space. Since Calliope and Caliborn have two previously unrevealed master classes, Caliborn's actual class is currently unknown. It is revealed by Calliope to be the most active class, and reserved for male players. Calliope's reluctance to reveal her brother's class, coupled with the fact that their species looks like , suggests that Caliborn may be the Lord of Time and may in fact be a young version of himself. Another indicator for that could be the color of 's cheeks. Calliope's cheeks have the same color as her blood and eyes, which might suggest that a cherub's eye and cheek color fill in with the pigment of their blood like troll's eyes do. candy red blood, meaning they both share the rare blood color mutation. The "picture" Caliborn sent Dirk featuring them also contains a red spiral, which might be Caliborn's cheek. In he sent Calliope, he said he would paint his words with her blood. 's text is a lime green color when he isn't using the flashing color text (as well as most other things connected to , and thus to ). The shackles that Calliope and, presumably, Caliborn share are another indicator that is Caliborn. Since Calliope has a shackle on one of her legs, Caliborn's shackle is likely to be on his opposite leg. 's missing leg could mean that if Caliborn is , the only way Caliborn could rid himself of his shackle was cutting off his leg (in a very saw-esque way). He is also shown to wear suspenders, just as does beneath his coat. Additionally, Calliope states that Caliborn's weapon of choice is a little more heavy-handed than her own. 's cane/rifle is a heavier version of Calliope's wand/magnum. Furthermore, Caliborn's sarswapagus bed evokes obvious images of the sarcophagus that utilizes, but it may as well be a general cherub culture thing (just like all trolls have soporific chambers instead of beds). While originally speculated to have some connection to Karkat or his ancestor this became unlikely once revealed as cherub. When Calliope checked Rose's tome she discovered Karkat's attempted relationship timetable which resembled Caliborn's drawing, causing her to speculate that Caliborn did have some connection and that he maybe he was "already there", a phrase associated with . Could be a joke Hussie played on the fandom for connecting those two (or four) characters in the first place (fitting, since Calliope is "the obnoxious fandom avatar character", making up theories about the story and stuff). It is mentioned that Caliborn would like to get his hands on Calliope's Juju (just as she would like to do with his, ) and this likely being the cause for their "game". A potential reason for this could be explained in an when he says there are only a few moves left before he "CAN MATE WITH HER" by which he could have possibly meant that they would become one; by the one obtaining the Juju of the other, said other would effectively cease to exist, leaving only the one and freeing them. This is given further importance if it is indeed correct that Caliborn is a young as it would imply that he has already won, though any of this has yet to be seen. Calmasis Continued revelations concerning the Complacency of the Learned books suggest that Calliope and Caliborn are two parts of the same being. In Dirk's conversation with Jake in 2008, the discussion of the books brings up an image of Calmasis bound by two shackles, the right foot's shackle bearing the Calliope's Caduceus sign standing on red ground and the left foot's shackle bearing the lesser-known Ophiuchus symbol of Caliborn on green ground. The right foot standing on red ground could symbolize that the left brain, which controls the right side of the body, is Caliborn's domain. Meanwhile the right brain belongs to Calliope. The theory of right/left brain seperation between Caliborn and Calliope holds up fairly well when looking at drawing skill, but falls apart when looking at chess, where the left brain (Caliborn) should have consistently dominated the right brain (Calliope). It should be noted that the more common Ophiuchus symbol is often confused with the Caduceus symbol. Andrew Hussie may have been using this to imply that they are represented by the same astrological sign, which happens to be the 13th sign of the Zodiac in some cultures, which foreshadowed that the two cherubs are one. In this picture he/she appears to have a particular deudly firearm, leading to speculation that Caliborn/Calliope may be Lord English's ultimate downfall. Connections to Saw Many aspects of Caliborn appear to be related to the Jigsaw Killer from the movie series Saw. Both force people into playing their games (with Caliborn's greeting "I want to play a game" reminiscent of how Jigsaw greets his victims), use a black and red color scheme, and unveil twists that undo any progress or reward a "player" might achieve at the end. Caliborn may also bear a resemblance to Jigsaw's puppet Billy, as he was revealed to be a cherub like Calliope. This race was to have blood-colored spirals on their cheeks and have a puppet-like appearance. In addition, Calliope's outfit is remarkably similar to Billy's, color notwithsatnding. Billy was a puppet with red spirals on his cheeks, so the red-blooded Caliborn should bear the same markings. While not actually part of the Saw movies, Caliborn's requests for pornography do have a connection to them; in a famous MSPA Forums thread entitled "Cheerfulbear - PLAY ME", a user adopting the identity of Jigsaw demanded that Andrew Hussie draw him Muppet Babies porn. Trivia * Caliborn's hex code is #323232, 32 being the atomic number of element Germanium, a brittle grey crystalline element used as a semiconductor and anemia treatment. 3 is the difference of 9 and 6 (Karkat's hex code is #626262; Calliope's is #929292). In addition, 6 and 9 are both multiples of 3. * The word Umbrage can mean an offense or an annoyance. It can also refer to a shadow, likely a nod to the Umbra portion of uranianUmbra. * Caliborn's symbol is the symbol for Ophiuchus proposed by British astrologer Walter Berg in 1995, which gained widespread popularity in Japan, whereas Calliope's symbol is a hybrid of Caduceus and the rod of Asclepius. * The red in said symbol matches his blood color which is the same as Karkat's blood color. ** The shade of grey in the symbol is also the shade he types in. * Caliborn "jeers" instead of "cheers", opposite to Calliope. * Caliborn seems to represent different aspects of the Homestuck consumer community from Calliope, particularly his impatience with the speed at which things unfold. As many less fanatic readers do, he complains about long pesterlogs formatted strangely in unusual colors. Calliope's relationship with him mirrors the fans who keep pestering their friends to read Homestuck, even though they're not interested or don't "get" the story. * Caliborn's "tumut" emote is one letter from "tumult", which means chaos or disorder, possibly a reference to his rather aggressive personality as well as his handle. * Caliborn is the only character in Homestuck to have lowercase for the initials of his screen name. *He has also been to have much like Karkat when using .